


Limits are illusive

by prettiestLWT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiestLWT/pseuds/prettiestLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When will we come back?""<br/>"We won't need to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits are illusive

I always wondered why life was so full of nonsense. Everyday we go through struggle that we could obey, but we don't. We choose to smoke, even though illness is nearly a certainty. We drink, knowing the possible dangers. Insane, huh?  
And yet here I was, drinking away my problems in the middle of the night. 

I dragged the last smoke of the cigarette, tugging at my loose curls. The sensation echoed throughout my empty body, as I exhaled the fumes of my broken soul. I looked down at the flashing screen of my phone, squinting at the hazy name. "Louis". I swiped the screen and put it on speaker.  
"Hello?"  
"Louis what the fuck are you doing, calling me at-" I slurred on my words, checking the time "2 in the morning!"  
"Harry I'm so glad you picked up." of course I would pick up. Having been friends since middle school, we learned to stay loyal. "I need to talk to you. Now."  
"We are talking now." I sounded tipsy and confused.  
"Come round mine."  
"I-I can't." driving was not a good idea. No, I wasn't drunk. But the woozy perception wasn't for the best.  
"Well I'm coming round yours. Not getting away that easily, Harold." I heard him chuckle when he hung up. I wasn't trying to get away from Louis, more like the consequence that'll come with him. Louis hates me drinking. 

I turned the lights off and swiftly put everything away, like nothing ever happened. And before I could even sit down, Louis barged into the flat. I steadied myself down on the sofa, covering my tipsy outlook. 

"Louis why are you up so late?"  
"Why are you up so late?" Aha. "Anyway. Harry I was thinking. Ugh I was thinking so much I don't think it's healthy."  
"Louis Tomlinson thinking? Who would have thought." Louis was my very clever friend, having graduated from medical university at 25 years of age. And a year later, I'm still stuck in college studying sociology.  
"Harry I want to go."  
"What? You just came."  
"No, I want to go and explore."  
"Louis what kind of bullshit are you on? It's 2 fucking am."  
"Wow Prince Charming, aren't you just a delight?" he replied to my abrupt comment. "I want to leave London."  
"Where do you want to go? Why?"  
"Harry we live in shitty flats in the outskirts of London, constantly low on money for survival. And you're asking me why?"  
"Yes Louis, why?" Louis stared at me blankly as if I'm the weird one. "What the fuck are we even on about? You're just tired man, go home."  
"Harry you're acting as if you're so well and happy. But I know you're not really. I can tell because I'm not at my best either."  
"Louis you are happy. You're just slightly deluded at the moment."  
"You're a pain in the ass. You know that, right?"  
"What?"  
"Harry, don't you understand? As much as I have been given, I'm not happy. I'm not happy at all. Because I was given false hope for joy." he sounded so confident yet so miserable. "Success is misleading; it doesn't grant happiness. It doesn't grant anything." I nodded. "You act as if my 'success' is my source of light. But it's not. It's anything but." A long silence followed that sentence.  
"Louis I'm so sorry." Through the dark I saw him sit up in his position.  
"Sorry for what?"  
I sighed, guilty. "I never knew you felt this way."  
Another silence fell before he spoke up again.  
"Harry I need your help."  
I swallowed the deep lump in my throat "Anything."  
"Let's go."  
"Where?"  
"Anywhere."  
I fiddled with my fingers, unsure. "When will we come back?"  
He looked me straight in the eye, face blank with expression "We won't need to."


End file.
